


when the museum is silent

by Chalalalalala



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anger, Death, Haircuts, I'm so mean to laurex, Medical Torture, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Non-Consensual Haircuts, Non-Consensual Tattooing, Panic Attacks, Psychological Torture, SO MUCH SADNESS, Sadness, Starvation, The Collector is a BITCH, Torture, Waterboarding, before Season 4, don't disown me fandom, giving up hope, i mean their half dead, im so sorry, im sorry Escape The Night, in the museum of the dead, non-consensual piercings, someone challenge me on that, the darkest ETN fanfic you'll find
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala
Summary: this is dark and sad af.idk what I'm doing.what happened before Joey and Bretman got there? we thought a happy afterlife, but now we know the real afterlife that was in store for them...but what went on before s4....?





	1. hey y'all

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:if your triggered with torture and mocking/bullying be cautious.
> 
> also the collector is a BITCH.!!

What happened before Joey and Bretman got to the museum of the dead?   
What happened before Season 4?  
What happened when the museum was silent….

-Friendships/Relationships so far:  
*Laurex  
*GabStorm   
*Rosanna and Tim   
*maybe some Alex and Gabbie   
*maybe some Lauren and DeStorm  
*Tana and Liza  
*Colleen and Justine   
*Colleen and Lele

It’s going to be a bumpy ride y’all strap in!!  
xoxo  
~marissa~


	2. clarification of the title and concept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clarifying some things for your and my sanity❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: if your triggered by blood,harm,cursing,mocking/bullying,etc please proceed with caution.
> 
> also the collector is a BITCH...

okay so I wrote the first chapter that included the topics and stuff at 2-2:30am and I was tired so I’m sorry sucky spelling and word errors, I’m trying hard to fix them over the next hour!!

so I’m gonna clarifying some things and answering some questions:

-where does this take place? after season three, and before joey gets there in season four.

-you might be wondering joey will somewhat know what their doing, but I believe he wasn’t their long enough to experience what the all-stars are going to experience.

-Matt knows a bit more than joey since he was there longer, but he keeps the experience to himself, or she erased his memories of the experience idk.

-Colleen still blames joey for everything that’s happening to them.

-alex starts to blame him too.

-justine and colleen become friends.

-etc ya

love y’all   
marissa💕  
xoxo


	3. -prologue-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☠️💛☠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prologue: a few weeks after they all get there.
> 
> hope you like it.

(Liza's POV)

Click...Click...Click

...

"Welcome to my museum!" says the fake cheerful, smiley facade of the Collector. 

"Here you will see my newest exhibit of the guests of "The Decade Murder Parties of Joey Graceffa!" 

All the tourists "ooh" and "ahh" at the sight of us, because apparently looking at "dead" people is fun for the whole family!

"These people sacrificed their lives to help Mr. Graceffa fight and stop ancient evil!" 

This sickening-sweet facade act is only on when she has guests here, when there gone it can switch on a snap....

She's done things to us...

Changed us...

All these tourists don't know...

That we're all holding our breathe right now...

Trying to stay still and not fall to avoid punishment...

That we sleep on hard, cold floors of the back room...

All biting back our screams of pain and agony....

That the Collector has fed Tana lies and called her useless and a waste of space...

That Gabbie's corset is tied so tight it's breaking her ribs...

That DeStorm only is mean to people to keep Gabbie safe from being tortured...

That Lele still blames Matt for everything...

That Colleen will never get to hold her son...

That Rosanna hasn't slept in weeks...

That Tim has panic attacks every time he hears a loud noise...

That Lauren just wants to leave this damn place...

That Alex hides his scars from everyone...

That I write to Joey hoping he will come save us from this hell...

Joey can you hear us....

Come save us...

Please...

I bet he can't hear me...

No one can hear us...

No one will ever hear us...

Cause the museum silents our screams....

Especially when the museum is silent...


	4. -chapter one-

(collector’s pov)

As I walk through a portal, I reach a house gives off evil and magical vibes from the gargoyle statues on the roof, to the garden and pool out front, this looks like a place I could find some potential exhibits and victims. 

As I walk into the house, looking around through the many caramel-colored hallways and crystal chandelier topped rooms. I find the first victim by looking under the table in the dining room, I find a guy with brown hair and wearing a brown leather jacket, I turn him over, and then I see his eyes bloodshot and green poison leaking out of his mouth. I bring him out to the main hallway and then I head down to the basement.

In the basement, find 3 bodies. I find the first one in a room that has crosses lining the wall and and a wire bed in the middle. On the bed lies a petite little girl with a dainty white dress, dainty white gloves, and her dark brown hair twisted into a bun. On top of the bun is a diamond crown, around the crown though are white roses and leaves made into a rosary around her head. The second body I find was inside a machine, and she looked liked she’d been through hell. Her body was full of black, purple, and grey splotches. Through all the smoke and skin damage I could still make out what was left of her reddish brown hair and her lips lined and full crimson red lipstick. Finally, I find the third one is a staticky blonde-haired girl lying in a electric chair, eyes wide-open and convulsing every few minutes. I take all of them one-by-one upstairs into the hallway.

The next one I find in the living room lying across the floor, her cane and wig next to her, her mink scarf and blue-black dress somehow smoothed to perfection. I find another one in some doll room, lying on the couch, poisoned like the first one.

The last two were interesting, the first one she had to find a shovel and dig up a coffin. Opening it, she finds a girl with blonde hair dressed in a white dress and mink fur shawl.This girl though looked scared out of her mind, dirt and weeds were all over her face, hair, and clothing, her hands were bruised and scratched from probably banging to get out. I pick her up and carry her to the hallway with the others. The final one, I find in some little house off the estate. I walk in to find a game of Battleship at a table, with silver revolvers on the game boards. One of the chairs are empty, the other chair though is filled by a man, who’s head is on its side on the table. There is a bullet wound bleeding on the side of his head. I make sure I’m extra careful with bringing him to the others.

I open back up the portal and bring each of the bodies in one by one.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

She finds the others people too just wanted you to get the gist of how she found them and brought them to the museum. Next chapter the fun begins!!

~Marissa and Chala


	5. ~chapter two~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex’s POV as our cast meet!

"Alex, no!" I hear Andrea say before the knife enters my chest. The next few moments are a mix of blood and cherry blossom perfume, Lauren's favorite. I can hear her calling my name as all the pain and agony fades to black. Don't worry Lauren, I'm coming...I love you and I'll see you soon....

BANG! I hear as I groggily wake up. I look up hoping to see the light gates of heaven, but it was the total opposite. I'm in a dark room, that was only lit by five lights. I'm leaning against a wooden work table and lying on a concrete floor. Also I find out the bang I must've heard, probably came from the metal door lined with locks upon locks galore.

I look around me, wondering if I'm the only one here. Well my question was answered easily when I saw 11 other people on the floor, or lying against stuff. I don't really recognize anyone yet, until my eyes focus on one person. It was...Lauren...

She still had her same long, wavy, blonde hair, intertwined in it is a diamond crown. Her eyes were dusted with white and pink eyeshadow, her lips lined with different shades of pink. Her dress is no longer gold, but a shade of dusty rose. She still looks so beautiful, even if she is in a probably "drugged" coma, unless they locked you in this room with her dead body-

I shake my head, ridding myself if the thought. Don't think like that Alexander!

Then suddenly, her eyes open and focus on me, "Alex, Alex is that you?".

"Yes Lauren it is!" I say smiling like an idiot. "Oh my god Alexander." she says running up to me and kissing me. After that she hugs or grips onto me for dear life in her case. I mean who am I kidding, I'm doing the same. "I thought I'd never see you again, and I was so scared Alex, I didn't know if you were still alive anymore!"

"Lauren, I thought about you every hour, wishing and hoping I could see you again! I'm never letting you go again!"

"Oh my god, can you lovebirds please shut up, some of us are trying to wake up here!" I hear someone say, a turn around to see DeStorm in a cotton blue outfit, and the same glaring cold-eye look of the man who killed my girlfriend."Sorry, I'm just trying to hug my girlfriend, after you murdered her!" I say, trying to hide the fire behind my eyes. "I never killed your girlfriend, and I got murdered and hated because you said that "hero"!"

"Guys, can you guys please calm down! Alex, you have to please calm down, and understand DeStorm didn't kill me!"

"Yes he did, but don't worry he won't hurt you again, if he tries to hurt you he can go through me!"

"Alex when the he-"

"Guys what the hell is going on?" says another voice. I look to see Gabbie waking up from her drug "coma". Once she regains her vision, her eyes immediately looks around the room frantically, and says "where the hell are we?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing..." says another girl, but she wasn't from our party, she has long brown-blondish hair and was in a short dark blue dress.

"Rosanna! Why the hell are you here?" says another girl with blonde hair and a grey outfit. "Justine? I thought you were missing got the past two years!" says the small girl again, who is apparently Rosanna Pansino, and the other one is apparently Justine Ezarik. "No, I died from buried alive by people in a creepy evil mansion, for a party by Joey!"

"Joey Graceffa?" said another person, that when I turn around I identify as Colleen Ballinger. "That backstabbing asshole invited Ro and I to some creepy seventies carnival, which ended up up with everyone sacrificing me into a box of spikes!"  
"Really," I said. "Joey invited Lauren, DeStorm, Gabbie, Tana, Liza, and I to a masquerade ball at Victorian mansion! My girlfriend died, we all had to watch people die, and I died in another dimension, by getting stabbed in chest by a guardian."

"You make us all sound really crazy Alex, like really crazy, more than Joey is!" says Tana who's over in a corner. “You better not be as crazy as Joey, or we’re gonna have issues...” a man snickers from the opposite side of the room to me, the glasses perched on his nose shimmering to reveal Timothy Delaghetto, a name I only know from the reports of him going missing the year before I did. A woman with a blonde plait down her side lifts her head groggily. “Joey isn’t that bad guys, you’re honestly making him something he isn’t.” she protests weakly in the unmistakable accent of Lele Pons. The room went silent for a moment, as everyone stares incredulously at her, and I tried to fathom how anybody could have any trust left in the gay with the perfectly quaffed hair. 

Lele, realising her mistake, raises her hands in mock surrender. “Oh my god fine. Question is: where the fuck are we, and why the fuck is that bitch there?” she asks, gesturing pure annoyance at Justine. Most of us were confused at this, having no idea what happened to anyone but ourselves. Timothy followed suit to Lele’s glare, however, and Justine stared right back in fury. I wonder to myself what unspeakable things they’d done to one another to treat each other as such. Justine opens her mouth to undoubtedly argue back when a rumbling catches us all off guard, causing many of the girls to scream. 

Lauren buries herself in my chest, and I hold her close, inhaling her cherry blossom perfume and allowing myself a moment of pure joy. Lauren is with me, and I feel like nothing can ever go wrong as long as she is by my side. Not that I knew it, but I was in the last bit of Heaven I was ever going to taste, as the door to the future began to open, each _click_ of a lock more ominous than the last until it was on its final one. 

Our lives changed with a click of lock.


	6. ~chapter three~ (part I)

Chapter Text

(Rosanna pov)

Our lives changed with a click of a lock....

I wake up to a throbbing headache and the sound of something being slamming against the wall. I look to where the sound was coming from to see a metal door lined with locks and keypads is slammed against the stone wall. Footsteps moving closer and closer, and results in a woman dressed in black and orange, holding a scepter, walking in and stopping in the middle of the room. Something about her seems sinister, despite the pleasant look on her face as her gaze flirts around the room.

She hits her staff against the ground and immediately six guards walk in and line up behind her.

She looks around the room again, this time at us more closely, focusing on our hair and faces, finally fixing her attention on Lauren and moving over to her. I see Alex move closer to Lauren, grabbing her hand as Lauren buries her head further into Alex’s chest, as if she’s trying to hide from the world. I feel so, SO bad for them.

The woman starts to walk over to them, and crouches down by Lauren and lifts her face to face hers so they're making direct eye contact. "Aren't you the prettiest thing?" She looks closer at her and sees she's starting to tear up, "Oh don't cry, you're too beautiful! Also I can tell the customers are going to be in love with you. They always love the pretty ones!" She smiles in a way that I can see doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Where are we?” says Lauren quietly, tears turning into trembling fists.

“Sweetheart, you’re in my museum.” says the woman stroking Lauren’s cheek, causing Alex to move her away from the woman’s grip, pulling her back towards him.

“Protective type, you'll do anything to protect her, well we’ll add that to the bio for exhibits.” She looks towards her guards. “Envision it! The stunning couple, protective of each other until the very end, even death will not part them.” The guards nod noncommittally, clearly used to listening to this strange woman ramble on.

She kneels down again and touches Alex’s leg, catching Alex off guard and Tim stands up, enraged and somehow finding courage that nobody else had.

“Get away from them!” cried Timothy. Her head snaps around to him and she growls, the kindness facade discarded as she glares fire at the man. “What do you mean by that, exactly? I don’t remember talking to you.”

“You heard what I said, bitch. They’re traumatized from Joey’s murder parties! We all are! He murdered us in cold blood for no reason apart from the fact ‘he didn’t know’. He put us through hell and you just expect us to be a okay?! Honey, you’ve got a big storm coming if you think we’re fine.” He glares right back.

"Hell, you say? Oh, you don't even know...." she says quietly to herself, a smirk twisting on her face.

“That’s why I saved you! If it wasn’t for me you would be left rotting away, just like those precious friends of yours- Matt and Sierra, wasn’t it?”

This comment immediately shuts him up, wincing for whoever those poor people were, and he turns away from the group to stare at the wall numbly. Lele looks away awkwardly, making me wonder what happened between them and the other two.

Acting like what she said never happened, she walks over to me and grabs my hand tightly, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, making me shudder. “Oh look at you! Aren’t you just so small and adorable?!” She coos, talking time me in a tone that really gets on my nerves. “After we get you into a dress and ooo maybe a hat..” She notes something down. “You’ll be the cutest little button in my museum!”

I stay silent. I’m not sure what, but something about this woman’s fancy-pancy museum seems off to me. What did she want us for?

Who is this woman?

She pulls out a needle full of liquid.

Why are we here?

She sticks it in my arm.

Where is Joey?

it burns

Most importantly where is Matt?

The room spins around me, black spots appearing in front of my eyes as I descend into darkness.


End file.
